Crônicas de um lobisomem apaixonado
by Fabi
Summary: O diário pessoal de Remus Lupin durante os cinco primeiros capítulos de Encontros.


Olá! Aqui estou eu com mais um pequeno conto, desta vez na forma de diário. Como falei na introdução de 'Encontros', este e 'Reencontros' seriam apenas os primeiros de várias histórias envolvendo um futuro provável para os encantadores personagens do universo de Harry Potter. Então aqui estão algumas entradas do diário pessoal de Remus Lupin, desde que ele começou a sonhar com Thera até a noite seguinte ao casamento deles. O resto não vou contar para não estragar as surpresas que 'Encontros' trará para todos.

Boa leitura!

****

CRÔNICAS DE UM LOBISOMEM APAIXONADO

Por Fabi

__

"Embora não possamos adivinhar o tempo que será,

temos, sim, o direito de imaginar o que queremos que seja.

Que tal começarmos a exercer

o jamais proclamado direito de sonhar?

Que tal delirarmos um pouquinho?

Vamos fixar o olhar num ponto além da infâmia

para adivinhar outro mundo possível."

Eduardo Galeano – escritor uruguaio

__

Do diário de Remus J. Lupin

"Tive aquele sonho novamente. É a terceira vez esta semana, e é apenas quinta-feira.

Aqueles olhos violeta do sonho.... Eu sinto que eles podem ler minha alma. Eu sei que não posso manter segredos daqueles olhos....

Eu não entendo o porquê destes sonhos. Sei que não é uma visão, porque, segundo Trelawney me disse que eu não tenho 'o Dom'. Esta foi a única coisa que ela disse com a qual eu concordo plenamente. Eu não sou um vidente. Sou um lobisomem. Mas eu ainda acho Trelawney a maior fraude que já conheci.

Amanhã irei novamente procurar por um emprego. Sirius fica repetindo que eu não preciso, que posso ficar morando com ele e Harry, que ele tem dinheiro o suficiente para nós três durante toda a nossa vida e além dela.

Mas eu não quero ser um incômodo, nem viver da caridade do meu amigo. Sei que não vou encontrar nada duradouro, nem muito bem pago, mas pelo menos estarei ganhando meu próprio dinheiro. Pelo menos até meu empregador descobrir o que sou e me demitir...

Que saudades das aulas que dei em Hogwarts. Foi o melhor emprego que tive, mesmo tendo que lidar com dementadores o ano inteiro. Mas eu já perdoei Severus por ter revelado meu segredo. Ele tinha razão, eu era um perigo a segurança das crianças.

Amanhã vou ver se descubro alguém que precise retirar Kappas de algum lago, ou se ver livre de um bicho-papão, ou algo parecido.

Bem, vamos ver se consigo voltar a dormir. E sem sonhar com um par de olhos. Olhos violeta."

*****

"Tive novamente o mesmo sonho com os olhos violeta. Desta vez Sirius percebeu meu desconforto pela manhã e aproveitou para gozar de mim.

É bom ver o velho Padfoot voltando a ser o mesmo, espantando o fantasma de Azkaban. Por muito tempo temi que os horrores que ele enfrentou na prisão o condenariam a nunca mais encontrar a alegria que sempre teve dentro de si.

Bem, pelo menos uma coisa boa aconteceu hoje. Não estou mais desempregado.

Minerva McGonagall esteve aqui e me ofereceu novamente o posto de professor de DCAT em Hogwarts. E com apoio irrestrito do Conselho Escolar e do ministério da Magia. Acho que finalmente minha vida começou a melhorar. Estou voltando para o melhor emprego que tive. Se bem que eu acho que Minerva ficou um pouco maluca.

Eu não sei como, mas ela convidou Sirius para lecionar em Hogwarts também. Professor de Animagia. Minerva só pode ter ficado louca. Sirius lecionando! Eu tenho pena de Hogwarts e dos alunos. E tenho pena de Severus. Sirius provavelmente vai querer aplicar todo o tipo de logros nele.

Bem, tenho que começar a preparar o conteúdo programático dos sete anos de DCAT."

*****

"Harry finalmente pediu Ginny em casamento. Já era hora. Eu já estava ficando cansado de esperar os dois decidirem se casar. Eles se amam muito para estarem separados. Pelo menos Ginny terminou seu curso em Ávalon.

Estávamos reunidos na 'Toca', comemorando a formatura da garota. Também comemoramos a conquista do Chudley Cannons do campeonato inglês. Então os dois nos contaram do noivado. Claro que Sirius resolveu provoca-los um pouco, mas depois ele resolveu se comportar.

Estou feliz que irei assistir ao casamento de Harry. Depois de tudo o que ele passou na sua jovem vida, ele merece imensamente a felicidade. E Ginny é a pessoa perfeita para faze-lo feliz. Eu só lamento que James e Lilly não estejam aqui para assistir a esta cerimônia. Eles teria muito orgulho do homem que Harry se tornou. Ele é tudo o que um pai poderia querer de um filho. Eu sei que eu estou orgulhoso dele, e tenho certeza que Sirius também está.

A única coisa que tenho a lamentar é não ter uma família minha neste momento, um filho meu para ter orgulho por ter se tornado um grande homem...

Nestas horas amaldiçôo minha licantropia."

*****

"Harry veio até mim hoje, enquanto eu estava no cozinha. Há muito tempo eu não o via tão desanimado. Perguntei o que havia acontecido. Ele me disse que estava confuso. Respondi que isto era algo normal, pois o casamento era um grande passo na vida de uma pessoa. Então Harry me disse que o problema não era este. Ele estava certo do que queria e quais eram seus sentimentos por Ginny. Como eram lindos os sentimentos de Harry por sua Ginny...

O que o estava angustiando era que, com a fama que tinha e o fato de Ginny ser filha do Ministro da Magia, o casamento deles seria tudo, menos uma cerimônia pequena para a família, como ele queria.

Eu entendi perfeitamente o que ele estava sentindo. Eu também não gostaria que o momento mais importante da minha vida fosse motivo de bisbilhotice por parte da imprensa. Mas ajudei no que pude.

Eu disse a Harry que o tamanho da cerimônia não importava. Que só o que era importante eram os votos que ele e Ginny trocariam, expressando seu amor um pelo outro, dizendo o que se passava nos corações deles, pois o resto não interessava. 

Acho que ajudei o filho de um dos meus maiores amigos, e que hoje considero um sobrinho muito querido.

*****

"Ainda sinto meu coração bater mais rápido. Ainda sinto meus sentidos tentando me controlar. Ainda sinto o lobo dentro de mim querendo sair....

Hoje foi a primeira reunião do corpo docente de Hogwarts. Quando Sirius e eu chegamos lá, encontramos vários Weasleys, inclusive Ginny, que irão lecionar na escola. Todos se espantaram ao descobrirem que Sirius também irá lecionar. Pelo visto não sou o único que pensa que Sirius não serve para professor.

Tudo ia bem até o momento em que Severus chegou na sala acompanhado por duas bruxas: uma morena e outra com cabelos prateados escondidos sob um véu bordado. Quando a moça de cabelos prateados ergueu o rosto, eu os vi: os olhos violeta que me perseguem durante o sono há semanas. 

Neste momento meus sentidos se descontrolaram e o lobo veio a tona. Não consegui nem ouvir Sirius me chamando. Eu só consegui pensar nela, cheira-la, ouvi-la. Por Merlin, estou com medo de minhas reações!

Quase não prestei atenção à reunião. Sirius teve que me lembrar de muitas coisas depois. Só o que me lembro bem é que o nome da dama de olhos violeta é Thera Du Lac e ela é a nova professora de Adivinhação. Finalmente conseguiram se livrar do morcego velho chamado Trelawney.

Já ouvi falar muito da família Du Lac. Qualquer um que estudasse um pouco mais profundamente História da Magia teria ouvido falar nesta família. A mais antiga família puro sangue do mundo mágico, descendentes de Kassandra de Tróia, Merlin e Morgana Le Fey. Uma ascendência impressionante.

E uma moça desta família tem os olhos que me perseguem durante o sono. Esta moça consegue fazer meus sentidos ficarem loucos apenas por estar perto dela, quase fazendo com que o lobo saia.

Eu não sei o que fazer....

O pouco mais que ouvi da reunião, fora o nome da moça de olhos violeta, foi que sou o novo Diretor de Gryffindor, o que muito me surpreendeu. Um lobisomem sendo o diretor de uma das casas de Hogwarts! Minerva deve estar louca mesmo, e Arthur Weasley também por ter permitido isto.

E, claro, antes que eu me esqueça, também descobri na reunião que Severus está noivo. E de Rolanda Hooch. Realmente, acontecem coisas no mundo que ninguém consegue nem ao menos imaginar....

Depois da reunião a jovem de olhos violeta veio conversar comigo. Tive que me controlar para não segura-la em meus braços e clama-la como minha quando ela me tocou. Temo que então fui meio grosseiro. Despedi-me rapidamente e arrastei Sirius para fora de Hogwarts.

Eu não consigo imaginar como irei me controlar quando o período letivo começar...

Bem, há pouco Harry veio conversar comigo e com Sirius. Os dois me acharam distraído. Como eu não poderia estar distraído, se tudo o que consigo pensar é em Thera. Até o nome dela parece fascinante quando o falo...

Harry começou a falar sobre os preparativos do casamento. Então Sirius lhe contou que falara com Minerva para que a cerimônia ocorresse em Hogwarts. Eu não sei quando ele fez isto depois da reunião, mas eu tinha meus pensamentos em outra pessoa e, provavelmente, não teria reparado nem se um bicho-papão saísse do armário. 

Depois Harry disse que ainda não tinha encontrado uma casa. Então Sirius disse que a casa onde nós morávamos era para Harry e Ginny. Harry relutou um pouco, mas aceitou o presente. Foi quando disse que só havia então mais um problema para ser resolvido antes do casamento: os votos.

O rapaz nos mostrou os rascunhos do que escrevera. Fiquei com pena dele, ainda mais com Sirius rindo de suas tentativas. Eu ainda quero ver Sirius na mesma situação e ver se ele conseguirá resolve-la sozinho.

Neste momento Padfoot contou a Harry que ele e eu ajudamos James com os votos de seu casamento. Então me lembrei que eu tinha aqueles rascunhos guardados, junto com muitas outras coisas de nosso tempo em Hogwarts e outras que salvei das ruínas da casa de James e Lilly depois do ataque de Voldemort...

Deu um pouco de trabalho revirar as velhas caixas no sótão, mas valeu a pena ver o olhar no rosto de Harry ao ter em suas mãos os votos que seu pai escrevera há mais de vinte anos. Os votos que professavam os sentimentos profundos de um jovem por sua amada. Uma parte dos pais dos quais Harry não tinha mais do que poucas lembranças trazidas a tona pela proximidade dos dementadores...

Deixei Harry olhando lacrimoso para o pergaminho e arrastei Sirius para fora do sótão. Este momento pertencia a Harry apenas, nós seríamos apenas intrusos. 

Então aqui estou, me aprontando para dormir e novamente sonhar com aqueles olhos violeta de Thera Du Lac, desta vez acompanhados pelo cheiro arrebatador dela e pelo som suave de sua voz..."

*****

"Fizemos hoje a despedida de solteiro de Harry. Melhor dizendo, Sirius e os rapazes Weasley fizeram isto. Eu fui junto para ter certeza que eles não judiariam do filho de Prongs.

Fomos parar no Hog's Head. Isto só pode ter sido escolha de Sirius, para encontrar Maggie. Provavelmente Padfoot vendeu a idéia aos irmãos Weasley, que a acolheram bem, principalmente Bill e os gêmeos. O que me surpreendeu foi encontrar Percy lá também. Os outros devem tê-lo arrastado até o lugar.

Não bebi praticamente nada durante a festa, além de uma cerveja amanteigada. O lobo dentro de mim está forte e querendo se manifestar. Em mais dez dias será novamente lua cheia, a última antes de começar o ano letivo. 

As lembranças de Thera atiçam o lobo, que quer sair. Não sei mais quanto tempo resistirei a ele. Por isto não bebi. Não posso arriscar perder o controle sobre meu outro 'eu'."

*****

"Finalmente chegou o dia do casamento de Harry. Tive que lhe dar poção reanimadora pela manhã por causa da bebedeira de ontem. Ginny não ia ficar nada feliz se seu noivo comparecesse bêbado ao próprio casamento.

Harry estava nervoso antes da cerimônia, então Sirius começou a falar besteiras para descontrair o ambiente. E funcionou.

Eu pude sentir algumas lágrimas querendo cair de meus olhos. Harry utilizara os mesmos votos que James dissera a Lilly há tantos anos. Eu quase pude jurar que estava vendo Prongs novamente se casando com sua Lilly. Pai e filho eram tão parecidos... E Ginny me lembra muito de Lilly Potter, exceto pela cor dos olhos. Bem, como Sirius me disse, cada homem Potter sempre acha a sua ruiva.

Até certo ponto foi interessante ficar ao lado de Sirius durante a festa. Vê-lo ter um ataque porque Severus estava dançando com sua noiva foi muito engraçado. É estranho ver Sirius com ciúmes de Severus, ainda mais que Padfoot namorou metade das garotas de Hogwarts enquanto nós éramos estudantes. O mesmo não aconteceu nem comigo nem com Severus.

Foi quando senti alguém se aproximando de mim. Meu coração começou a bater mais rápido ao ver Thera diante de mim. Ela me convidou para dançar. Não sei como consegui ir até a pista de dança sem ter um ataque no caminho...

Sei que dancei rigidamente. Não consegui relaxar de forma alguma com aquela mulher em meus braços. Foi quando uma comoção chamou nossa atenção e vimos Morgan esbofeteando Sirius. Padfoot sempre consegue chamar a atenção de todos, mesmo no casamento de seu afilhado. Pelo que Thera falou, Morgan sempre fazia a mesma coisa. Foi quando anunciaram o arremesso do buquê. Eu instiguei Thera a ir pegá-lo, pois pude perceber que a vida dela como a 'Profetisa de Ávalon' devia ser tão solitária quanto minha existência como lobisomem.

Ela pegou o buquê.

Então anunciaram o arremesso da liga. Sirius me empurrou até onde os solteiros se reuniram, sem se importar com meus protestos.

Eu peguei a liga. Não sei como, mas eu a peguei, sem nem ao menos me esforçar para isto. Fiquei apavorado. Minha maldição não permitia que eu me envolvessem. Harry e Sirius começaram a caçoar de mim sobre namoradas.

Então anunciaram que eu devia colocar a liga na perna da mulher que pegou o buquê. Senti minha garganta ficando seca. Eu teria que deslizar a delicada liga em minhas mãos pela perna da mulher cujos olhos me perseguiam durante meu sono. A encarei por alguns momentos antes de me ajoelhar na frente dela. Ergui-lhe o delicado pé e escorreguei vagarosamente a liga perna acima. Achei que meu coração ia sair pela minha boca fazendo isto. 

Quando terminei comecei a ouvir os convidados gritando 'beija'. Eu sabia que tinha que obedecê-los. Segurei o rosto de Thera entre minhas mãos e cobri os lábios dela com os meus.

Este foi o meu primeiro beijo. Eu achei que iria derreter nos braços dela durante a eternidade que durou o beijo.

Foi quando senti o lobo dentro de mim implorando para sair e clamar esta mulher em meus braços como sua. Terminei o beijo e me afastei. Eu não podia correr o risco do lobo dentro de mim se libertar.

Agora aqui estou, deitado na minha cama e completamente excitado por causa de um beijo que troquei com a beldade de olhos violeta. Não sei o que farei para conseguir libertar meu desejo. Minha maldição não permite que eu tome o assunto em minhas próprias mãos e alivie o desejo. Apenas a profetisa poderá fazer isto.

Posso dizer que finalmente cheguei ao meu amadurecimento sexual, pois finalmente estou tendo desejos nesta ordem. Acho que encontrei minha companheira, mas se poderei tê-la é outra história.

Antes que me esqueça, o segundo filho de Bill e Fleur Weasley nasceu esta noite, durante a festa do casamento."

*****

"Noite passada foi lua cheia, por isto não escrevi. A última lua cheia antes de eu voltar para Hogwarts, o lugar mais próximo de uma casa para mim.

A pequena casa que herdei de meus pais foi destruída durante a guerra contra o Lorde Negro. Não que eu tenha sido muito feliz lá. Foi na floresta ao redor que eu fui amaldiçoado quando não passava de um menininho. Foi lá que cresci desprezado por meu pai, que não entendia como o único filho podia ser um lobisomem. Foi lá que me transformei pela primeira vez, enjaulado como um animal. Foi lá que vi minha amada mãe morrer de tristeza durante meus anos em Hogwarts.

Por tudo isto considero Hogwarts minha casa. Lá encontrei aceitação por parte de meus colegas de dormitório. Lá encontrei amigos que arriscaram tudo se tornando animagos para me fazerem companhia durante as terríveis noites de lua cheia.

E esta noite machuquei um de meus amigos. O único que me restou.

O lobo estava selvagem. Eu tomei poção Mata-Cão, mas esta nem parecia ter feito efeito. Eu podia sentir tudo o que o lobo fazia no fundo de minha consciência. Mas não conseguia quase controla-lo. O lobo queria sua companheira, queria a profetisa, e ela não estava ali. Então eu... o lobo ficou incontrolável. Padfoot tentou me acalmar, como ele, Prongs e Wormtail fizeram todos aqueles anos atrás, mas não conseguiu. Eu machuquei Sirius. Agradeço a Merlin que não foi um ferimento fatal.

Harry teve que socorrer nós dois pela manhã. Ele e Ginny não puderam se unir a nós. Eu não deixei, pois achei que o lobo seria perigoso esta noite, mesmo com a poção. Sirius insistiu muito e tive que deixa-lo ficar comigo. Eu devia ter insistido mais.

Já falei com Minerva e meus aposentos em Hogwarts estão sendo reforçados para que eu possa me trancar lá dentro durante a lua cheia. Severus vai tentar incrementar a poção, para que eu tenha mais controle ainda sobre meu outro eu. 

Não deixarei mais Sirius me fazer companhia. Vê-lo ferido uma vez é mais do que o suficiente para mim."

*****

"A cerimônia de abertura e a festa do sorteio foram magníficas, como sempre. Os elfos domésticos se esforçaram para deixar a comida e a decoração perfeitas. E conseguiram.

Minerva apresentou todos os professores e funcionários depois da longa cerimônia de sorteio. Ela também apresentou os diretores das casas. Posso dizer que fui bem aplaudido, apesar de ver desconforto no rosto de alguns alunos.

Mas só do que me lembro bem sobre a festa era Ela. O cheiro dela, a voz dela....

Merlin! Acho que não vou conseguir dormir novamente. Meus pensamentos não conseguem se afastar de Thera..."

*****

"Hoje dei minhas primeiras lições neste novo ano letivo. Mas meus pensamentos continuaram em Thera.

Já sinto os primeiros sinais da próxima lua cheia. Meu relógio biológico começou a me preparar para ela. Espero poder controlar o lobo desta vez.

Severus conseguiu incrementar a poção. Mas ele já me avisou que não pode faze-la mais forte do que esta nova versão, senão minha vida estará em perigo, pois posso ser envenenado pelo Wolfsbane contido na poção, que passará de sua dosagem segura.

O almoço até que foi interessante.

Sirius aplicou um logro em Severus, mas sofreu um também. Pude rir bastante e esquecer, por alguns momentos, da profetisa. Mas só por alguns momentos..."

*****

"Acabei de expulsar Sirius do meu quarto. Ele insistia em me fazer companhia hoje à noite. Não posso arriscar, já o machuquei muito na última lua cheia.

Encontrei Thera no corredor e a convidei para vir até meu quarto depois que ela me interrogou sobre a poção Mata-Cão. Ela queria saber como era ser um lobisomem. Como gostei de conversar com ela. Sempre pensei que a Profetisa de Ávalon fosse uma pessoa esnobe por tudo aquilo que a cerca, mas quanto mais converso com Thera, mas mudo meu ponto de vista.

Ela me disse que veio para Hogwarts por causa de uma visão, e que eu também estava nesta visão!

Quase não consegui acreditar nisto. A criatura etérea na minha frente deixou tudo o que conhecia para trás para seguir uma visão na qual eu estava envolvido. Senti a felicidade querendo explodir dentro de mim, ainda mais quando ela me disse que não tinha medo de mim como lobo, que ela é uma empata animal.

Eu a preveni que não tentasse testar seus poderes com meu outro eu. Não quero me arriscar machuca-la. Thera significa mais para mim do que minha própria vida. Eu espero que ela faça o que pedi.

Agora vou me preparar para mais uma noite de lua cheia. Sinto meu outro eu começando a vir a tona."

*****

"Ela tentou. Eu a avisei para que não fizesse isto, mas Thera tentou, mesmo assim, entrar em meus aposentos ontem a noite durante a lua cheia. Se não fosse por Sirius, ela teria entrado.

Meu coração quase parou quando Padfoot me contou isto. Se ela tivesse conseguido, eu não sei o que poderia ter acontecido. Eu poderia ter ferido, ou pior, minha companheira destinada. Não quero nem pensar nesta alternativa.

Sou obrigado a admitir. Thera é minha companheira destinada. Ela é a única mulher que poderei amar durante a vida. Meu coração pertence a ela, e apenas a ela. Todos os meus sentidos ficam embriagados pela presença dela. Todos os meus pensamentos são dominados por ela. E não só os meus, os do lobo também. O lobo quer clama-la como sua, e apenas sua. E lobos são animais territoriais.

O lobo e eu queremos proteger Thera de tudo e todos. O lobo a vê como companheira e mãe dos filhotes. Ele a quer, por isto estou tão selvagem durante as luas cheias.

Mas o que posso fazer? Ela é a profetisa de Ávalon! Ela é uma Du Lac! A família dela, a sociedade da Ilha Sagrada e o Ministério da Magia nunca permitirão que nós nos envolvamos.

Neste momento eu odeio o que sou! Por causa do que sou, não pude ficar com Harry quando James e Lilly morreram. Por causa do que sou, não pude continuar lecionando em Hogwarts depois que Harry terminou seu terceiro ano. Por causa do que sou, tenho um número de registro tatuado em meu corpo, que é visível mesmo enquanto sou o lobo, para poder ser identificado caso eu ataque alguém. Por causa do que sou, não tenho registro de bruxo, mas sim de criatura das trevas no ministério. Para eles eu não passo de um animal.

Como posso mesmo pensar em clamar Thera como minha companheira?

Pedi a Sirius que ele nunca deixasse Thera chegar perto de mim durante a lua cheia. Ele me prometeu isto. Eu espero que ele cumpra esta promessa."

*****

"Ela tentou novamente este mês. Sirius teve que impedi-la de entrar. Eu não faço a mínima idéia do que aconteceria se ela tivesse conseguido."

*****

"Thera está na enfermaria. Ela realizou um feitiço muito forte na noite passada para acompanhar minha sina. Ela passou a noite ao meu lado através da visão, sentindo tudo o que eu sentia. E ninguém deu por falta dela hoje durante o café da manhã.

Quando acordei no meio da manhã, Sirius me disse que ela não havia tentado entrar no meu quarto, nem havia aparecido para a refeição. Eu podia sentir que algo estava errado. Fui até Thera o mais rápido que pude. Eu queria ter chegado mais rápido, mas minhas forças me faltavam depois da transformação da última noite.

Eu a encontrei caída no chão, gelada. Temi que ela estivesse morta, mas pude então sentir seu pulso muito fraco. Sirius saiu em busca de Poppy e então Morgan me contou sobre o feitiço depois de olhar em volta. Senti meu coração se partindo. Thera poderia ter morrido e seria tudo minha culpa. Eu espero que ela se recupere. Não sei o que farei se isto não acontecer....

Agora irei à enfermaria. Vou passar a noite zelando por Thera. Tenho medo que algo ruim aconteça se eu não estiver ao lado dela para protege-la."

*****

"Thera finalmente acordou. Isto me deixou mais tranqüilo, mas não completamente. Por mais de uma semana temi pela vida dela, até que ela finalmente acordou.

Minerva me chamou durante uma aula me dando esta maravilhosa notícia. Mandei meus alunos para a biblioteca o mais rápido que pude e corri para o lado de Thera. Ela me recebeu com aquele sorriso lindo que apenas ela tem, e do qual senti tanta falta durante os últimos dias. Como Thera é linda!

Eu a fiz prometer nunca mais utilizar aquele feitiço para me acompanhar durante a lua cheia. Na verdade eu queria que ela me prometesse nunca mais fazer a mesma coisa, mas não consegui extrair esta promessa de seus lindos lábios. Mas o pouco que consegui já me deixa satisfeito."

*****

"Thera tentou novamente falar sobre nossos sentimentos hoje. Não posso deixar que isto aconteça. Se nos envolvermos teremos Ávalon e o Ministério contra nós. E eu não quero que Thera tenha que escolher entre sua família e amigos por mim. Nunca.

Posso ver a reação que um provável envolvimento nosso causaria pela maneira que Morgan está reagindo, sempre citando a lei de Ávalon. Ela e Sirius já tiveram inúmeras brigas por isto."

*****

"Ontem novamente foi lua cheia. A melhor lua cheia da minha vida.

Eu estava correndo pela floresta, como há muito tempo não fazia. Sirius ficou no castelo para despistar Thera. Quando comecei a seguir a pista de um animal grande, ouvi um barulho atrás de mim. Virei-me e enxerguei Thera.

Minha mente me mandava sair o mais rápido o possível dali, para não correr o risco de machuca-la, mas meus instintos me mandavam ficar e clama-la como minha. Ela começou a se aproximar devagar, com seus braços abertos. Eu sabia que ela estava usando seus poderes empatas.

Quando finalmente passou meu choque e me decidi por me afastar, me lembrei da criatura grande da qual estive seguindo a trilha. Eu não podia deixar Thera a mercê desta criatura ou de qualquer outra. Havia outros lobisomens na área que não haviam tomado poção Mata-Cão. Eu podia senti-los. O instinto que me mandava proteger minha fêmea foi o que venceu. Fiquei parado, imóvel, apenas esperando. Foi quando aconteceu a melhor coisa da minha amaldiçoada existência.

Thera se aproximou vagarosamente de mim, se ajoelhou na minha frente e me olhou. Alguns segundos depois ela me abraçou. Ela abraçou o lobo sem hesitação alguma. Eu a senti mergulhando o rosto no meu pêlo, passando suas adoráveis mãos sobre este. Ninguém nunca me aceitou tão completamente como lobo. Nem James, nem Sirius e nem Peter. Ninguém! Até que Thera surgiu na minha vida. Eu correspondi aos carinhos dela o melhor que pude na minha forma lupina, tomando todo o cuidado o possível para não feri-la. Por Merlin! Eu me mataria antes de permitir que Thera fosse infectada por licantropia.

Perdi a noção do tempo durante aquele abraço, até que me lembrei do animal que estive caçando antes. Ele poderia ameaçar Thera. 

Comecei a puxar minha amada pela manga até a vizinhança de Hogwarts. Eu queria que Thera entrasse no castelo, para se proteger dos perigos da noite e do frio do inverno, mas ela não quis. Ela se enrolou bem na capa que utilizava e se sentou recostada a uma árvore. Então ela me fez me deitar ao lado dela com a cabeça no seu colo e ficou me acariciando entre minhas orelhas. Nunca me senti tão feliz em ser o lobo. Foi desta maneiras que nós finalmente dormimos.

Eu acordei Thera no início da manhã de hoje quando comecei a me transformar. Eu disse a ela onde havia deixado minhas roupas, numa árvore ali perto, e ela as buscou. Depois ela insistiu que eu me apoiasse nela para voltarmos para dentro da escola. Não protestei, eu sei que não conseguiria. Sirius nos encontrou quando íamos chegando na porta da frente.

Quando eu finalmente acordei, descansado, no final da manhã, recebi a visita de Thera. Nós falamos sobre a noite anterior. Então criei coragem e a convidei para um encontro. Meu primeiro encontro. E o primeiro dela também. Então começamos a falar sobre nossas vidas e nossos sentimentos. 

Foi quando Thera disse, com todas as letras, que ela me ama! O meu amor é correspondido. A mulher mais doce e mais linda do mundo ama este velho lobisomem. Depois de abrirmos nossos sentimentos um ao outro, começamos a falar dos obstáculos no caminho de nossa vida em comum. Descobri que nós dois queremos isto, e que não nos importamos com os obstáculos.

E Thera foi além. Ela disse que não se importa se sou um lobisomem quarentão e não tenho um único galeão em meu nome em Gringotts. Ela me ama pelo que sou.

Acho que agora posso morrer feliz..."

*****

"Os Comensais feriram Thera hoje. Quando eu vi isto acontecer, o lobo dentro de mim me controlou e eu não vi mais nada. Estou muito assustado com isto.

Hoje era o dia do meu tão esperado encontro com minha amada em Hogsmeade. Eu me sentia novamente um colegial, completamente eufórico com meu primeiro encontro. Sirius teve que me aturar trocando de roupa várias vezes. E Padfoot ainda conseguiu arrancar de mim meu maior segredo: eu sou um lobisomem de quarenta anos virgem! Terei que ouvir as gozações dele por muito tempo.

Eu e Thera caminhamos até Hogsmeade de mãos dadas. Ela estava linda num robe azul celeste, com os longos cabelos prateados caindo-lhe às costas numa trança, sob seu véu.

Nos reunimos com outros amigos no Três Vassouras. Estávamos rindo das brigas de Sirius e Morgan quando Thera entrou em transe. Eu nunca a havia visto no transe de uma previsão antes. Eu a chamava e ela não me respondia. Comecei a me assustar antes de Morgan explicar o que estava acontecendo. Quando ela voltou a si, me olhou com aqueles olhos lindos se enchendo de lágrimas e segurou minhas mãos com força, dizendo que tínhamos que tirar as crianças da cidade, que pessoas de preto iriam atacar.

Todos na nossa mesa se levantaram e se puseram em ação.

Eu saí correndo do pub e fui até a Dedosdemel, que eu sabia estar cheia de alunos, e os mandei correr parar Hogwarts. Foi quando percebi Thera atrás de mim, com sua varinha na mão. Eu tentei faze-la voltar para a escola, mas ela não quis, dizendo que seu lugar era ao meu lado. Tive que ceder, mesmo não a querendo ferida. Foi quando ouvimos aparatações e o ataque começou.

Tentei proteger Thera o melhor que pude, mas falhei. Ela foi atingida pela _Cruciatus_. Foi quando perdi o controle. Só consigo me lembrar vagamente de ter distribuído várias mordidas nos nossos atacantes. Ainda bem que não era noite de lua cheia, senão eu teria fatalmente matado alguém ou passado minha maldição adiante. Em qualquer um dos dois casos, eu já estaria morto pelo Departamento de Disposição de Criaturas Perigosas.

Tudo era vermelho ao meu redor, quando ouvi a voz doce de Thera me chamando. Lentamente comecei a perceber tudo claramente, com o lobo voltando a dormir dentro de mim. Foi quando percebi Sirius, Morgan, Severus e vários aurores com as varinhas levantadas para mim. Os ignorei e corri para o lado de Thera, a segurando em meus braços e perguntando como ela estava. Então a beijei. Nunca me cansarei de beijar de seus lábios...

Mais tarde carreguei Thera para a enfermaria de Hogwarts. Não me importei com a caminhada e com meus ferimentos. Só o que me importava era que minha companheira destinada estava ferida.

Sei que Thera está segura nas mãos competentes de Poppy, que já me garantiu que minha amada ficará bem, mas sinto medo. Não sei se agüentarei ver Thera ferida de qualquer forma. Já sei que o lobo dentro de mim se libertará se isto acontecer. Tenho medo por isto. Muito medo...."

*****

"Amanhã Arthur Weasley virá até Hogwarts conversar comigo e com Thera. Desta conversa depende o futuro do nosso relacionamento e de nossos trabalhos em Hogwarts. Estou uma pilha de nervos, e minha amada não está muito melhor. Espero que vá tudo bem..."

*****

"Eu ainda não acredito no que aconteceu hoje. Arthur disse que existe uma maneira de Thera e eu ficarmos juntos. Se a família de minha amada consentir, podemos invocar os protocolos Du Lac, um conjunto de leis milenares que protegiam os membros desta família. Segundo os protocolos, nada nem ninguém pode interferir quando um Du Lac encontra a pessoa a quem é destinado. E eu e Thera somos definitivamente destinados.

Agora só temos que convencer a família Du Lac."

*****

"Estou muito nervoso. Amanhã vamos enfrentar o conselho da família Du Lac. Chegaremos em Ávalon pela manhã e pela tarde Thera irá enfrentar o conselho. Eu queria estar ao lado dela, para passarmos por isto juntos como quando conversamos com Arthur Weasley, mas infelizmente não posso. Apenas membros da família podem estar presentes, e eu não sou um.

Peço a Merlin que dê tudo certo. Eu não sei o que será de mim se eu não puder ter Thera ao meu lado. Acho que não saberei mais como viver sem ela..."

*****

"Aconteceu um milagre! Merlin deve ter ouvido meus apelos!

O Conselho Du Lac aprovou nosso relacionamento. Eu fiquei sentado nervoso em meu quarto enquanto Thera enfrentava sua família. Para minha grande surpresa, fui chamado perante o conselho. Eles me fizeram inúmeras perguntas, as quais eu respondi com toda a franqueza. Também concordei com tudo o que eles impuseram. Nada para mim será difícil demais. Nenhum sacrifício será grande o bastante se eu puder, com isto, ter Thera ao meu lado por toda a vida. Eu a amo como jamais pensei que seria possível amar uma mulher.

Agora falta pouco para podermos estar juntos por toda as nossas vidas, e além delas se conseguirmos. Falta apenas a permissão do Conselho da Ilha Sagrada. E, mesmo se eles negarem, nada pode nos impedir. Com a permissão da família de Thera, podemos ativar os protocolos Du Lac existentes no Ministério da Magia e ficarmos juntos, sem que ninguém na sociedade mágica possa falar coisa alguma devido ao fato que sou um lobisomem.

A felicidade realmente existe..."

*****

"O conselho da Ilha Sagrada também aprovou nossa união. Foi-nos dito que, se Thera previu isto acontecendo, então nada poderia impedir que ficássemos juntos, pois isto deve ser importante para algum acontecimento futuro.

Eu não me importo se o futuro depende ou não de nós estando juntos. Só o que me interessa é que eu e Thera temos um futuro, juntos. Nada poderia me fazer mais feliz.

Agora tenho que começar a planejar como irei pedir a Thera para ser minha companheira pelo resto de minha vida, e além dela. Tenho que planejar como pedir Thera em casamento."

*****

"Está chegando o dia dos namorados. E com ele o casamento de Severus e Rolanda.

Quem de nós, durante nossos dias de estudante, iria imaginar que estes dois acabariam juntos? Ou que Severus um dia encontrasse alguém que o desposasse de boa vontade? Acho que ninguém.

Nós sabíamos que ele se casaria com alguém, não posso negar, afinal de contas, Severus vem de uma antiga família puro sangue, e é o último Snape. Cabe a ele continuar a linhagem da família. Se bem que me é estranho imagina-lo como pai. Severus e paternidade não combinam. Já posso até imaginar os alunos dizendo 'eu não sabia que Snapes poderiam se reproduzir'. Ou melhor, acho que Sirius irá falar isto primeiro.

Mas eu tenho confiança no velho e rabugento Severus Snape. Depois de vir a conhece-lo melhor durante a guerra contra Voldemort, de vê-lo correr riscos altíssimos espionando o lorde negro, de vê-lo trabalhar duro para reconstruir Hogwarts, penso que meu velho desafeto merece meu respeito. 

Também sei que ele entende melhor do que deixa transparecer tudo o que passo em cada noite de lua cheia. Através dos anos ele sempre me fez a poção Mata-Cão sem falar nada a respeito, e ainda tentou melhora-la.

E, hoje, sinto outra conexão com Severus que nunca imaginei possível, e que eu sei que Sirius não entende. Nós dois sabemos o que é amar profundamente uma mulher. Severus está preste a entrar na vida de casado, ponto no qual eu espero chegar em breve. Quer eu queira ou não, isto acabou me distanciando um pouco de Padfoot. Até Harry consegue me entender melhor que meu velho amigo nestes últimos tempos.

Agora, finalmente, eu entendo plenamente porque James estava tão eufórico com Lilly e com seu casamento. E sei que a minha hora de fazer meus votos a Thera logo vai chegar. Só me resta achar a ocasião perfeita para pedi-la em casamento.

Eu acho que o dia dos namorados, somado ao casamento de Severus, será a ocasião ideal para isto. Vou começar a pensar em como fazer o pedido. Quero que tudo seja perfeito."

*****

"Posso dizer que hoje Severus me deixou sem palavras. Eu nunca pensei que ele chegaria perto de mim e me convidaria para ser seu padrinho de casamento, além de representar sua família.

Claro, eu sempre soube que esta honra seria de Albus, se ele ainda estivesse vivo. Albus tratava Severus como filho, e eu tenho certeza que este apreciava muito o tratamento. Mas Albus não está mais entre nós. Ele foi mais uma vítima de Voldemort. Sempre lembrarei como lamentamos sua perda. E das lágrimas que vi nos olhos de Severus quando ele soube que Albus se fora.

Farei o que ele me pediu. E o farei perfeitamente. É o mínimo que posso fazer por Severus, a quem aprendi a respeitar, e a Albus, que me deu a chance de estudar, apesar de eu ser quem sou."

*****

"Ela aceitou!

Hoje à noite eu pedi Thera em casamento e ela aceitou. Quase morri de tanta alegria.

Hoje é dia dos namorados. Eu e minha amada fomos ao casamento de Severus e Rolanda. Depois, durante a festa, resolvi que havia chegado a hora de propor casamento a Thera. A convidei para passear ao redor do lago e ali, cercados pela bela paisagem nevada de Hogwarts, a pedi em casamento. Ela aceitou com alegria, então me abraçou e me beijou. Sempre carregarei o sabor daquele beijo na minha memória. Nada pode ter um gosto tão doce.

Agora temos um casamento a planejar. E eu espero que este ocorra logo, pois não sei se terei muita paciência para esperar por um longo tempo até que Thera seja definitivamente minha.

Estou esperando ansioso por isto."

*****

"Estou morrendo de dor de cabeça. Passei boa parte da noite colocando em dia a papelada administrativa de Gryffindor. É incrível como é grande o número de detenções que meus Gryffindors recebem. Mais que o dobro das outras casas. Eu não consigo imaginar como Minerva cuidava disto, além de lecionar Transfiguração e de cuidar de seus deveres como Vice-diretora. Nos últimos dias passo mais tempo cuidando de papéis e de minhas aulas do que cortejando Thera e planejando nosso casamento. E isto que não há nenhum Weasley em Hogwarts no momento. Se bem que do jeito que a família vai aumentando, em alguns anos teremos vários Weasley aqui e, esperamos, alguns Potter também. E, quem sabe, alguns Lupin...

Tenho que elaborar uma maneira de apanhar Sirius no ato. Alguns dos logros aplicados pelos Gryffindors me lembram muito dos que aplicamos quando éramos Os Marotos. O único jeito dos alunos saberem como aplica-las é através de Sirius.

Padfoot não consegue crescer mesmo. Quarenta anos nas costas e ainda se comporta como um adolescente. Isto fica perfeitamente claro vendo a balbúrdia que ele e Morgan provocam todos os dias com seus logros e brincadeiras.

Falando nestes dois, cada dias eles me lembram mais e mais de Hermione e Ron. Isto ainda vai acabar terminando em casório."

*****

"Às vezes tenho vontade de esganar Sirius. Meu relacionamento com Morgan já é bastante delicado, pois ela ainda não aceitou que Thera e eu iremos nos casar, e Padfoot ainda consegue piorar tudo. E depois sou eu que tenho que ouvir o que meu amigo aprontou.

Hoje os dois terminaram uma disputa sobre madame Norris. Sirius venceu. Quando Morgan começou a sair do grande salão, furiosa, Sirius de transformou em Padfoot, a derrubou no chão e a lambeu, bem na boca. O pior foi que eu senti que isto iria acontecer, mas não consegui impedir Sirius. Quando Morgan conseguiu se soltar, ela lançou um feitiço de cócegas em Padfoot. Então, pra variar, eu tive que concertar as coisas.

Ralhei um pouco com Sirius sobre comportamento apropriado na frente dos alunos. Mas tenho certeza que ele não me escutou."

*****

"Meu corpo está dolorido de tanto rir hoje. Morgan se vingou das lambidas de ontem dadas por Padfoot e encheu Sirius de pulgas com alguma poção. Não pude ajuda-lo. Thera já tinha me avisado que, quando Morgan apronta algo com uma poção, apenas outro mestre na área pode desfazer. E eu que não iria mexer com pulgas, ainda mais com lua cheia amanhã à noite. Já enfrento muita coisa com minha transformação para ficar me incomodando com pulgas me picando. Como dizem, Sirius fez a cama, aprontando o logro de ontem, agora ele vai ter que deitar.

Severus quase caiu da cadeira rindo do dilema de Sirius. E eu concordo, foi muito engraçado ver o 'mestre dos logros' sofrendo o efeito de um deles. Mais engraçado do que o dia em que Padfoot chegou no salão com orelhas enormes.

Mas a melhor parte do dia foi ficar sabendo que Severus só concordou em ajudar se Sirius fosse escravo dele por uma semana. E Sirius teve que engolir o orgulho e aceitar. Severus provavelmente vai aproveitar e se vingar de todos os logros que sofreu nos nossos dias de estudantes em Hogwarts. 

Pobre Padfoot."

*****

"Hoje perdi a paciência com Sirius e os demais. Eles querem mandar até na roupa que irei utilizar no meu casamento. Eu que escolherei a cor do robe que vou usar, e não Sirius, Harry ou Severus. Eu não sou uma criança pequena pela qual os pais têm que decidir tudo. 

Espero que eles não fiquem piores até a data da cerimônia.

O que eu queria mesmo ter feito hoje era ter ido com Thera ver o robe dela. Se bem que ela fica deslumbrante no que quer que seja que esteja usando. Minha amada é simplesmente muito linda e não depende de roupa apropriada para favorecer sua beleza. Espero que as garotas não a tenham incomodado muito, como os rapazes fizeram comigo.

É isto que dá sair para fazer compras levando meio corpo docente de Hogwarts, além de toda a família Weasley junto."

*****

"Falta apenas um único dia. Amanhã é o dia no qual estarei me unindo a Thera. Acabei de dar os últimos retoques nos meus votos. Espero ter escrito exatamente o que me vai no coração para prometer a ela amanhã. Numa cerimônia bruxa tradicional, como será a nossa, os votos são a parte mais importante do casamento, pois neles residem nosso compromisso para com nosso amado e nossas esperanças para o futuro. Eu já os escrevi, agora só tenho que decora-los. Espero que Thera os aprecie.

Não vou mentir. Estou começando a ficar muito nervoso. Não é devido à cerimônia. Eu estou pronto para ser marido de Thera desde que reconheci o que sinto por ela. Estou preocupado com a noite de amanhã.

Tenho medo de machucar Thera. Tenho medo de não agrada-la. Tenho medo de não saber o que fazer na hora. Espero que Merlin guie meus passos e que Sirius não descubra meu nervosismo. A última coisa que preciso amanhã é de ter Sirius me provocando por causa de meu nervosismo com minha noite de núpcias."

*****

"Estou completamente sem palavras para descrever tudo o que aconteceu durante o dia e a noite de ontem.

Thera estava radiante num robe prateado que combinava magnificamente com os seus belos cabelos. O robe contrastava muito bem com o meu, que era dourado. Nós parecíamos o dia e a noite, complementos perfeitos um do outro.

Nunca senti tanta emoção na minha vida como no momento em que o pai de Thera a levou até o meio do círculo e a entregou para mim. Nós dois dissemos nossos votos com convicção. Votos que ligaram nossas almas por toda a eternidade.

Quando trocamos nosso primeiro beijo como casados, pudemos sentir o link formado pela cerimônia e por nossos votos se concretizando. Foi incrível.

Dançamos várias melodias durante a recepção. O único problema que aconteceu foi que ninguém conseguiu achar Sirius para que ele fizesse o discurso do padrinho. Bem, ninguém achou Morgan também.

O que apenas eu e Thera sabíamos era que, pouco antes de terem dado pela falta dos dois, minha amada tivera uma visão deles indo até a mansão Black na moto voadora de Padfoot, onde posso dizer que as coisas entre eles esquentaram, tanto que eles ainda não apareceram até o momento em Hogwarts. Vamos ver se eles chegam para o jantar.

No final de contas, quem fez o discurso foi Harry.

Então chegou o momento que eu tanto temia: nossa noite de núpcias. Eu já tinha me incomodado por causa dela pela tarde. Sirius descobriu o porque do meu nervosismo e não parou de tirar sarro da minha cara. Então ele, Harry e até Severus começaram a dar palpites no que devia fazer à noite. Claro que Sirius e Severus deram um jeito de discutir um pouquinho primeiro. No final acabei seguindo o conselho de Severus e segui meus instintos. Tenho que lhe agradecer apropriadamente por este conselho depois.

Carreguei Thera em meus braços para dentro de nossos aposentos. Como é bom o som desta palavra: nossos. Nossa sala, nossa cozinha, nossa biblioteca, nosso banheiro, nosso quarto, nossa cama....

A noite foi indescritível. Nunca pensei que um relacionamento físico fosse tão prazeroso. E eu tenho certeza que Thera aproveitou tanto quanto eu. Nós nos perdemos um no outro várias vezes durante a noite, nos descobrindo e terminando de forjar nosso vínculo. A magia envolvida na cerimônia foi firmemente cimentada. Nosso casamento agora é completamente indissolúvel. Não é por nada que praticamente não existem divórcios na sociedade mágica quando a cerimônia é realizada da maneira bruxa. Todo o cerimonial e os feitiços envolvidos juntam os noivos de uma maneira que não pode ser quebrada de forma alguma. E eu não me importo nem um pouco, pois eu simplesmente não quero me separar de Thera nunca.

Se a noite de ontem foi indescritível, a manhã de hoje foi inesquecível. Minha amada e eu tomamos café na cama antes de novamente nos amarmos. Então Thera preparou um banho para nós, na grande banheira que temos. A sensualidade deste banho não tem igual. Ele conseguiu passar uma sensação ainda maior de intimidade que toda a nossa noite juntos. E eu estou disposto a fazer isto novamente assim que for possível.

Agora vou escoltar minha esposa até o salão principal, onde iremos nos reunir aos demais para o jantar. Tomara que não nos provoquem muito..."

*************************

E aqui termino este pequeno diário. O resto é surpresa para quando sair o capítulo seis de Encontros e o seis de Reencontros, além de todos os demais capítulos que faltam destes dois contos.

Peço a todos desculpas pela demora deles. O capítulo seis de Encontros está praticamente pronto. O título dele é 'Casos de amor e ódio'. Falta apenas sincroniza-lo com o capítulo seis de Reencontros.

Eu e a Andréa não temos tido muito tempo de nos falarmos, pois andamos as duas muito ocupadas, mas esperamos logo, logo postarmos os dois capítulos para vocês. Até lá, pedimos desculpas e que não desistam de esperar.

Até

Fabi

PS. Se encontrarem algum erro grave de português, me avisem. Então eu posso corrigir. Estou sem beta leitor no momento, por problemas de comunicação com a Drea, então algo pode Ter escapado, ainda mais que digitei este fic no serviço, onde a todo momento alguém interrompia.


End file.
